


[VID] We'll Meet Again

by alba17



Series: Marvel Shipping Games Ficlets [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fanvids, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve/Bucky: destiny, fate, memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] We'll Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Made for marvelshippinggames, prompt 'memory.' This song was big during WW2, so I thought it struck the appropriate wistful, longing, hopeful tone.
> 
> Ugh, I had terrible technical problems with this and I'm afraid it really affected the quality.


End file.
